Favour
by Fumyrain
Summary: Mengenal Kuroko sejak zaman SMP, tidak lantas menaikkan status Akashi dari sekedar teman curhat. Namun, bagaimana jika Kuroko bilang bahwa dia telah di jodohkan? Lebih parahnya lagi, Kuroko meminta bantuan Akashi untuk menemukan 'jodohnya' ini / DLDR / One-shoot / Fluff / Happy Reading


"Ada hal penting apa sampai kau memanggilku malam-malam begini, Tetsuya?"

Di seberang tempat tidurnya, Kuroko Tetsuya mendengar suara berat khas seorang pria yang sekali dengar saja, membuatmu yakin kalau si pemilik suara pasti berwajah tampan. Sang pemilik suara, Akashi Seijuurou, tepat jam 10 malam, sahabat tercintanya—_iya, sahabat. Sejak zaman SMP lebih tepatnya_—mengundangnya secara khusus ke kamarnya. Untuk apa? _Pasti curhat_, pikir Akashi.

"Akashi-_kun_… mau curhat!" Si surai biru berwajah sendu dan berbibir manyun berkata setelah yakin Akashi sudah duduk di tempat tidurnya. Sang lawan bicara hanya menghela napas sebagai ganti berkata _'tuh kan'_.

"Seberapa pentingnya sampai harus malam-malam begini? Besok pagi kan bisa? Atau kalau udah _kebelet_ bisa lewat telepon," celetuk Akashi. Sebisa mungkin CEO muda itu menahan amarah, walau bagaimana pun Akashi tidak bisa marah para malaikat birunya. Dalam matanya tersirat kekhawatiran dan kepedulian yang sayangnya, si biru kesayangan gak kunjung peka. Sebagai catatan, pemuda berusia 26 tahun itu datang masih memakai piyama.

"Aku mau dijodohkan!"

Ketika dua pasang mata berbeda warna bertemu, tak ada satupun yang berani berseru.

* * *

**Title**: Favour

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Story by Fumyrain**

**WARNING!**

Sho-ai, typo(s), OOC, time leep, mainstream idea, etc.

* * *

Hening selama beberapa detik. Akashi memalingkan wajah dan seketika berdiri bersiap beranjak pergi. "Aku pulang," ucapnya singkat. Tanpa intonasi. Sakit hari _broh_! Jauh-jauh dari Kyoto ke Tokyo naik Bantley Continental, tahunya cuma dengar curhatan tak berguna. Mana masih pakai piyama pula!

"Kamu belum dengar ceritanya sampai habis, Akashi-_kun_!"

"Apa bedanya kalau aku dengar sampai habis?"

"Aku dijodohkan dengan laki-laki!"

"Bagus, dong?" Sebelah alis terangkat mewakili kata tanya. _Salah dimananya?_

"BAGUS APANYA!" Tolong! Kuroko murka! Niatnya manggil Akashi buat jadi teman curhat, dianya malah ikut-ikutan di pojokkan!

"Biar kamu ada yang jaga," ujar Akashi tiba-tiba tanpa diminta. Yang sejujurnya sedikit membuat hati Kuroko _doki-doki,_ "terus kalau mau curhat gak perlu manggil-manggil aku."

Oke ini nyindir parah.

Kuroko menghela napas. Bersiap berpikir dewasa—mengingat umur yang bukan lagi anak sekolahan, "Oke. Maaf merepotkanmu malam-malam, Akashi-_kun_. Aku tahu apa yang aku perbuat barusan kelewatan. Akashi-_kun_ lelah ya? Mau menginap? Aku antar ke kamar tamu ya?"

Kuroko berdiri. Bersiap mengantar Akashi ke salah satu kamar tamu di rumahnya yang _sederhana_. Sebagai catatan, Ibunda Kuroko dulunya adalah salah satu putri kejaraan kekaisaran Jepang. Namun, sebagai seorang putri, Ibunda Kuroko harus rela kehilangan status ningrat apabila menikahi rakyat jelata. Tapi Ibunda Kuroko sekalipun tidak mengeluh. Malah beliau sering sekali berterimakasih pada Tuhan yang menganugrahi kehidupan yang luar biasa padanya. Berbeda dengan keluarga Akashi yang sejak dulu sudah memiliki banyak perusahaan dengan cakupan luas dan sayap yang membentang kemana-mana.

Oleh karena itu, dibanding rumah Akashi, rumah Kuroko jauh lebih _sederhana._

Ketika hendak membuka pintu, Akashi justru menahan tangan Kuroko, menuntunnya kembali duduk di atas tempat tidur. "Kau sudah memanggilku ke sini. Menghabiskan banyak waktu dan tenaga hanya untuk bertemu denganmu di sini. Setidaknya bertanggungjawablah dan jelaskan padaku ada masalah apa?" Akashi menatapnya lurus tepat di kedua mata aquamarine. Tanpa kata, kedua mata Akashi mewakili perintah untuk senantiasa memperhatikan setiap perkataannya.

Bukannya menjawab, Kuroko justru terbawa suasana. Tanpa sadar, ada sedikit semburat kekhawatiran di mata semerah darah. "Hei?" Akashi menyadarkannya kembali.

"Ah, anu…," seolah semua kata di ujung lidah kembali tertelan. Beberapa detik terbuang demi Kuroko yang berusaha kembali menyusun kalimat.

"Aku akan dijodohkan." Suara lirih terdengar. Akashi tak berani menyela. "_Okaa-san_ bilang, calon suamiku adalah pengusaha kaya. Akashi-_kun_ tahu kan, satu-satunya penghormatan dari kerajaan untuk keluargaku hanyalah rumah ini? Sisanya, _Otou-san_ yang harus berusaha sendiri?"

Akashi tak bergeming—tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Kuroko yang berputar-putar. 13 tahun bersahabat dengan Kuroko, semua yang Kuroko ceritakan pun, Akashi sudah apal di luar kepala. Namun, Akashi membiarkan Kuroko kembali bercerita.

"_Okaa-san_ bilang, aku dijodohkan dengan seorang pengusaha kaya agar aku bisa hidup bahagia dan tidak perlu melakukan kesalahan yang dulu _Okaa-san_ lakukan," Kuroko mengambil sedikit jeda. "_Nee_, Akashi-_kun_, sekarang aku harus bagaimana?"

Akashi tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Di satu sisi, Akashi paham keinginan Ibunda Kuroko yang menginginkan kebahagiaan untuk putranya. Tapi di satu sisi, bagaimana kalau Akashi ada di posisi Kuroko? Tiba-tiba dijodohkan dengan seseorang yang belum kau ketahui rupanya? Akashi menghela napas.

"Baiklah. Maaf ya aku kurang peka. Nah, sekarang, Tetsuya mau apa? Mau perjodohannya dibatalkan?" Akashi menurunkan nada bicaranya. Berusaha sebisa mungkin menenangkan hati sahabat kecilnya.

"Jangan!" Kuroko berseru. Matanya yang berkaca menatap mata lawan bicaranya. "_Okaa-san_ sangat senang saat tadi pagi aku bilang akan menyetujuinya. Aku tak tega kalau harus menolaknya."

"Kenapa Tetsuya tidak coba bicara dari hati kehati dengan _Obaa-san_?"

"Sudah. Dan sudah aku pikirkan matang-matang. Awalnya aku pikir ini bukan hal yang buruk. Tapi hatiku tiba-tiba sakit, aku bimbang!"

Seketika, mata Kuroko tergenang. Dada Akashi tercekat. Baginya, air mata Kuroko haram untuk dibuang. _Lagi-lagi Tetsuya menangis…, _makinya pada dirinya sendiri. Tatapan Akashi sedikit mengeras. Satu tangannya menopang dagu Kuroko, memaksa si biru laut menatap jauh dalam mata yang seketika menjadi dwiwarna. "Katakan padaku apa yang kau mau."

Itu perintah. Bukan permintaan.

Sekarang, Kuroko sedikit tercekat. Seingatnya, kedua sisi Akashi sudah berdamai. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba aura disekitarnya sedikit berubah. Dengan sedikit usaha, Kuroko menjawab, "Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak… tentang calon suamiku.

Yah… tak kenal maka tak sayang kan? Begitu mengetahui beberapa hal tentang suaminya, mingkin sedikit demi sedikit Kuroko bisa menerima perjodohan ini.

"_Deal_."

Akashi langsung beranjak dari kasur. Membuka sendiri kamar Kuroko menuju kamar tamu di rumah mewah yang sudah Akashi apal seluk-beluknya. Sang Tuan Rumah hanya bisa menatap tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Merasakan sedikit udara kosong mengalir di antara jari-jarinya, Kuroko baru menyadari kalau sejak tadi, Akashi sama-sekali tidak melepaskan kedua tangannya.

* * *

Sambil mengerjapkan mata, Akashi berusaha mencerna tentang kejadian yang terjadi semalam. Aroma di sekitarnya berbeda. Yang jelas bukan aroma maskulin dari parfum yang biasa dia kenakan setiap harinya. Kini kesadaran mutlak menjadi milik si rambut merah.

Kamar tamu di kediaman Kuroko memang tidak pernah memiliki aroma selain aroma pengharum ruangan. Samar-samar dapat terasa aroma 'basa' yang membuat pengap. Tanda bahwa ruangan ini jarang digunakan.

Merutuki isi kepalanya yang sudah berpikir macam-macam padahal baru membuka mata, Akashi lantas menyambar handuk dan bergegas mandi.

Akashi lupa bawa baju ganti.

Siapa yang tahu? Malam-malam baru hendak merapat ke selimut, tiba-tiba dapat telepon dimana di penelepon lagi nangis _kejer_. Jadi, mau gak mau—padahal memang gak mau—Akashi harus terima kenyataan kalau dia harus memakai _lagi_ piyama semalam.

* * *

"Apa rencanamu, Tetsuya?" Akashi sedang menyetir mobil. Di sebelahnya ada Kuroko yang sibuk mengotak-atik ponsel. Sebelumnya, Akashi dan Kuroko sempat mampir ke salah-satu butik di Shibuya dan membeli satu setel pakaian semi-formal untuk Akashi kenakan. Dan disinilah mereka, berputar-putar tak tentu arah menanti perintah lebih lanjut dari si surai biru.

"_Okaa-san_ tidak memberiku banyak detail soal calon suamiku. Jadi… mungkin yang pertama kali harus kita lakukan adalah mencari jati diri laki-laki ini."

"Caranya?" Akashi masih fokus menyetir. Tapi telinganya hanya fokus pada suara Kuroko seorang.

"Hmm, apa ya?" Mata Kuroko berputar-putar, mencari informasi yang masih mengambang-ambang. "Kalau ingin menemukan jati dirinya, aku harus tahu dimana dia bekerja. Kalau memang dia seorang pengusaha, jabatan tertinggi perusahaannya haruslah dia. Atau paling tidak, kita bisa tahu nama keluarganya."

Akashi tersenyum._ Kau pintar juga, Tetsuya, _gumamnya sebelum berkomentar, "Masuk akal. Jadi, dari mana kita harus mulai pencariannya?"

Jalanan Tokyo hari ini lumayan sepi. Mungkin karena _weekdays_ dan orang-orang sibuk menjalani aktivitas yang luar biasa monoton. Sisi baiknya, Akashi bebas menjalani mobil dengan kecepatan rendah tanpa takut dimarahi pengguna jalan raya yang lain.

Masih sambil mengotak-atik layar ponselnya, Kuroko beragumen, "Dari data yang aku temukan di meja _Otou-san_, calon suamiku lulusan U-Dab* jurusan _Chemical Engineers _dalam waktu 2,5 tahun_._ Sesuai yang aku temukan di internet, peluang kerja insinyur teknik kimia gak jauh-jauh dari industri dan keamanan kerja. Akashi-_kun_, apa ada perusahaan di Jepang yang punya hubungan dengan dua hal itu?" Kuroko bertanya penuh harap.

Sayangnya, jawaban Akashi tidak memenuhi harapan. "Banyak." Akashi segera melanjutkan, "Kalau bisa dibilang, setiap perusahaan pasti punya dua unsur itu. Lagi pula, zaman sekarang banyak orang yang bekerja tidak sesuai dengan jurusan yang mereka ambil."

"Benar juga ya…. Akashi-_kun_ sendiri, juga lulusan teknik 'kan? Bukankah Rakuzan Corp punya banyak cabang diluar industri? Jadi, kenapa Akashi-_kun_ pilih jurusan teknik?"

"Rakuzan Corp punya banyak sayap dengan cakupan yang luas. Jadi aku rasa, jurusan apapun yang aku pilih tak akan berpengaruh pada pengawasan Rakuzan. Karena pada dasarnya Rakuzan tidak fokus ke satu bidang saja."

Kuroko nyesel nanya. Orang jenius memang beda.

"Selain itu, aku tidak sendirian, Tetsuya. Banyak orang-orang yang bersedia menjadi dalang dibalik layar dari melebarnya sayap Rakuzan. Intinya, tanganku ada banyak." Akashi berkata dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya. Kuroko sedikit terpana. Jarang-jarang Akashi tersenyum setulus itu.

"Ekhem," Kuroko berdehem. "Hm, ternyata susah juga ya, menemukan satu orang. Aku kira tidak akan sesulit ini."

"Ini masih belum apa-apa, Tetsuya. Belum ada satu jam sejak mencarian. Yang harus kamu lakukan adalah mempersempit kemungkinan." Serius deh, Kuroko bingung harus berterimakasih atau malah sebel sama nada bicara Akashi yang kelewat _santuy_.

"Kalau memang alasan kedua orang tuaku menjodohkanku dengan orang ini adalah alasan finansial, _Otou-san_ pasti mengenal baik perekonomian keluarganya. Bisa jadi rekan bisnisnya. Akashi-_kun_, adakah kemungkinan orang ini rekan bisnis Rakuzan juga?" Kuroko mentap Akashi penuh harap.

"Ada," jawab Akashi. Yang membuat mata Kuroko makin melebar. Tuhan, tolong, Akashi gemas tak kuat menahan tawa. Seringainya pun makin melebar.

"Tapi menungkinannya 100 banding 0."

"Eeeh, kenapaa?"

"Rakuzan hanya menjalin kontrak dengan mitra yang telah kami kenal selama minimal satu tahun untuk menghindari _manisnya-kesan-pertama_. Kerjasama pun bisa dijalankan dibawah pengawasan kepala kantor cabang. Aku hanya perlu menyetujui proposal. Beda cerita kalau ada project besar. Pertanyaannya, apa orang ini punya pengaruh yang begitu besar sampai aku yang turun tangan? Lalu, seberapa banyak perusahaan yang harus kita cari tahu, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko menghela napas. Tahu betul Akashi hanya sedang mengetes kemampuan otaknya. Tanpa sadar, mobil Bantley Continental milik Akashi berbelok ke arah Shin-Okubo.

Mencairkan suasana, Akashi berkata, "_Hey, wanna have some brunch?_"

* * *

Salah satu café di Shin-Okubo, bernama Shubelu menjadi pilihan _duo millenials_ untuk mengisi perut mereka. Beruntunglah café ini menyediakan Morning Menu yang _lumayanlah_ dijadikan _dish_ _breakfast lunch_. Tak lupa, Kuroko memesan beberapa _desserts_ untuk energi otak.

Sambil duduk berhadapan, dan dimulailah rapat terbuka mereka.

"Akashi-_kun_, siapa yang men-acc proposal milik Phantom Inc sebelum kamu tahu itu adalah perusahaan milik_ Otou-san_?"

"Aku."

"Bagaimana kalau calon suamiku ini punya pengaruh yang lebih besar—atau minimal setingkat dengan Phantom Inc?" Kuroko mengeluarkan isi kepalanya.

"Hmm." Akashi menanggapi sambil menyesap kopi. "Lumayan."

Kuroko mendengus, menghela napas, lalu menjatuhkan punggungnya pada sofa yang empuk. "Nee, Akashi-_kun_, menurutmu sektor bisnis apa yang sedang naik saat ini?"

"_Ecommerce Business_. Mayoritas penduduk dunia telah memiliki akses untuk menggunakan internet."

"Perusahaan _E-commerce_ yang saat ini berpengaruh untuk Rakuzan?"

Kali ini, girilan Akashi yang menghela napas. "Pertanyaan kamu gak ada bedanya dengan pertanyaan ayahku tiap akhir pekan." Selagi Kuroko tertawa renyah, Akashi membuka HPnya dan mencari _e-mail_ pengajuan kerja sama dari beberapa perusahaan.

Namun, Akashi tidak menemukannya. "Aku lupa nama perusahaannya. Yang aku ingat adalah seseorang bernama Kuroma."

"Kuroma? Perusahaan _game_ itu?" Kuroko sedikit tidak yakin.

"Sukses dengan sektor _gaming_, yang aku tahu Kuroma membuat cabang _E-commerce_ untuk mempermudah _recover_ target personal juga melakukan investasi asing."

Jujur deh, makin di dengar, makin sakit otak Kuroko. "Para pebisnis itu gila ya."

"Tetsuya, kamu gak tahu ya, kalau genius itu hanya satu tingkat di atas gila?"

"Oh, pantesan."

"Hah?!" Merasa tersindir, perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi Akashi.

"Entah kenapa, makin dicari, orang ini malah makin menjauh." Kuroko lemas.

"Loh, Kuroma gak masuk list?"

Kuroko memperlihatkan laman fesbuk dari HPnya. "Putra Kuroma masih anak SMA."

Hening beberapa lama. Kuroko sibuk mencari solusi. Akashi sibuk mantengin Kuroko yang lagi nyari solusi. Otak geniusnya terlalu sayang dipakai bepikir untuk hal-hal begini.

"Tetsuya, kamu tahu kapan resepsinya berlangsung?"

Kuroko menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku belum bicara lebih lanjut dengan_ Otou-san_."

Akashi mengangkat HPnya ke depan wajah Kuroko. Mata Kuroko terbelalak melihat sebuah gambar yang dihias sedemikian rupa hingga memberi kesan romantis. Menghindari _human error_—alias salah lihat, Akashi men-_zoom in_ gambar tersebut hingga terfokus pada bagian hari dan tanggal resepsi. "Dua minggu dari sekarang."

"Bagaimana bisa?! Aku sendiri belum lihat undangannya!" Mata Kuroko masih terbelalak seperti bisa copot kapan saja. Matanya mencari-cari jawaban dari manik _crimson_ milik Akashi, berharap ada jawaban yang ia inginkan. Walau Kuroko tahu, itu mustahil.

"Jadi, pencarian kita hanya sampai di sini?"

Ayolah, belum ada sehari. Masa iya sudah mau berhenti? Akashi menatap sendu mata Kuroko. Tanpa dapat perintah, tangan Akashi mendarat di kepala Kuroko dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Maaf ya, mungkin kedepannya aku tidak bisa membantumu. Aku harus ke Melbourne mengurus beberapa hal. Pegang janjiku. Aku pastikan aku datang ke resepsi pernikahanmu." Dari rambut, Akashi membawa jemari tangannya untuk mengikat jari kelingking Kuroko membentuk sebuah janji.

"Kalau tidak datang, persahabatan kita selesai." Kuroko menangis. Menitikkan air mata saat tiba-tiba Akashi bangun dari tempat duduknya, dan memeluk Kuroko dengan erat. Sejujurnya Kuroko tidak rela. Tidak rela melewati dua minggu ini tanpa Akashi menemaninya. Tidak rela membuat orang lain mengubah marganya.

_Akashi-kun… bisa ikut sertakan jiwaku untuk kau bawa pergi?_

* * *

_D-Day_. Hari pernikahannya.

Di ruang ganti, Kuroko sibuk mondar-mandir tanda gelisah. Sebelah tangannya memegang telepon yang disampirkan di telinganya. Pesawat telepon itu sedang berkomunikasi dengan sang sahabat tercinta, Akashi Seijuurou.

"Akashi-kun, kamu benar sudah sampai di gereja?" tanya Kuroko untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Iya, Tetsuya sayang. Aku benar-benar berada di paling dekat dengan altar untuk menyaksikanmu berucap janji suci." Sejenak Akashi menutup mulutnya. Keceplosan manggil Kuroko pakai sebutan '_sayang_', untungnya yang di seberang sedang sibuk dengan isi kepala sampai gak dengar ucapan Akashi barusan.

"Kalau benar sudah sampai, bisa Akashi-_kun_ temui aku di ruang ganti? Pintunya ada di sebelah kiri pintu masuk. Tidak jauh dari situ."

"Maaf Tetsuya, aku tak bisa pergi ke sana. Sebagai gantinya, Tetsuya mau apa?" Nada bicara Akashi di seberang sana melembut.

Yang Akashi tidak tahu, suaranya yang melembut itu sukses mengundang air mata Kuroko. "Aku tak ingin apapun, _hiks…hiks…._"

"Tetsuya? Kamu menangis?!"

Suara Akashi yang panik bercampur khawatir malah membuat Kuroko makin lancar membuang air matanya. "_Hiks… _Aku hanya ingin memeluk Akashi-_kun. Hiks… _untuk terakhir kali. Sebelum aku jadi milik orang lain."

"…."

"Aku tahu maksud _Okaa-san_ baik. Tapi… apa aku bisa bahagia bersama orang yang aku tidak kenal?"

"Tetsuya… aku…." Sungguh, Akashi bingung harus berkata apa. Secara dia tidak pernah mengalami hal serupa.

"Ah, Akashi-_kun_, acara akan segera dimulai. Aku harus segera ke luar. Kita lanjutkan pembicaraannya nanti, ya." Hanya dari suara, Akashi tahu Kuroko baru saja menghapus air matanya dan kembali tersenyum seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Pintu yang menjulang tiba-tiba terbuka. Menimbulkan suara khas yang membuat seluruh isi gereja menatap ke sumber suara. Disana berdiri seorang pemuda berambut sewarna langit cerah, berkulit sewarna pasir pantai, juga aura sehangat musim panas, berdiri sambil menggandeng lengan ayahnya.

Ada yang kurang. Kemana senyum secerah matahari milikknya? Manik birunya redup tidak seperti langit sesudah hujan berhenti. Wajahnya menunduk malu. Tidak siap memandang siapa yang ada di depan altar menunggunya.

Apa yang kurang? Pakaian yang ia kenakan sudah jelas pakaian mahal yang belum tentu orang lain kenakan. Gereja tempat kakinya perpijak saat ini pun begitu luas dan megah. Dekorasi khas pernikahan diatur simple namun elegan dan manis di saat yang sama.

Beberapa langkah. Kuroko tahu altar hanya tinggal berapa langkah. Ketika Kuroko merasakan pegangan ayahnya melonggar, ada sebuah suara.

"Hey, angkat kepalamu. Jangan sampai tersandung saat naik ke podium."

Suaranya familiar. Sama seperti suara di ujung telepon saat Kuroko berada di ruang ganti tadi. Kepalanya terangkat. Matanya terbelalak. Tenggorokannya tercekat walau hanya ingin mengucap satu nama.

"_A—akashi-kun_?"

Yang dipanggil namanya hanya tersenyum teduh. Sambil mengulurkan tangan, menggapai tangan Kuroko dan menuntunnya ke hadapan sang pendeta.

"L-loh… A-Akashi-kun yang j-jadi… t-tapi… p-pencarian it-itu…."

"Pencarian apa? Kamu kesulitan mencariku, Tetsuya? Kan sudah aku katakan kalau aku ke Melbourne." Senyum mengembang di wajah Akashi. Senyum jahil.

Kuroko menyapu pandang pada Akashi dari atas sampai bawah. Jas abu-abu dari bahan wol yang dari jauh saja sudah kelihatan kualitasnya. Jelas pakaian pernikahan. Bukan jas biasa seperti yang dipakai para tamu pria. Rambut di sisir klimis, tak ketinggalan pomade juga sepatu pantofel kinclong yang jelas habis di semir.

Kuroko yakin. Ini bukan _prank_.

"Akashi-_kun_ pembohong! Kenapa Akashi-_kun_ gak bilang?!" Kuroko berteriak tepat di depan wajah Akashi. Tanpa sadar, air matanya kembali berlinang.

"Aku bukan pembohong, Tetsuya. Terlebih, aku gak bilang perihal apa?"

"Kalau Akashi-_kun_ lah calon suamiku!"

"Tetsuya gak bertanya."

"_Gak bertanya…?_" Oke, Kuroko murka. "Aku kan udah ngebahas soal ini. Lalu pencarian yang kita lakukan dua minggu lalu. Kenapa Akashi-_kun_ gak mau ngaku?!"

"Tetsuya, aku kagum pada analisamu yang mendetail dan sangat cerdas itu," puji Akashi, "tapi kamu masih kurang teliti."

"Kurang teliti di mananya?!" Kuroko menarik kerah jas Akashi. Untunglah bahan wol yang dipakai gak berat sehingga tidak mudah mengkerut.

"Tetsuya, kamu hanya bilang ingin _tahu lebih banyak_ tentang calon suamimu. Bukan ingin _mengetahui siapa_ calon suamimu."

"Bagaimana tentang perusahaan? Aku bertanya tentang perusahaan yang menjadi mitra ayahku!"

"Iya. Termasuk _mitra yang menjadi partner Rakuzan_. Bukan _nama perusahaan milik calon suamimu_."

Kepala Kuroko sakit. "Bagaimana tentang pendidikan? Aku pernah membahas tentang _dia_ yang satu universitas dan satu jurusan dengan Akashi-_kun_ kan?"

"Aku akui kau benar," Akashi memberi jeda, "tapi kamu tidak bertanya tentang _apakah aku mengenal orang itu atau tidak_. Setidaknya, aku mengenal baik diriku sendiri, Tetsuya."

Keluarga, orang tua, bahkan pastur yang ada di tempat kejadian perkara tidak bisa berkata macam-macam untuk menghentikan perdebatan ini. Di lain tempat, para hadirin mulai mengeluarkan suara desas-desus mirip lebah yang saling saut-sautan.

Kuroko memegang kepalanya. Mulai menyusun kronologi kejadian. "Sekarang semua masuk akal. Pantas saja Akashi-_kun_ tidak terkejut. Pantas saja Akashi-_kun_ lebih dulu tahu undangannya sebelum aku. Lalu, ke Melbourne itu, Akashi-_kun_ ngapain?"

"Mengurus bulan madu."

Sorak sorai ramai dari hadirin memenuhi seluruh gereja. Pipi Kuroko bersemu merah. Tidak menyangka jawaban itu yang akan keluar. Namun di saat yang sama, hati Kuroko menjadi penuh. Begitu hangat. Kuroko sangat senang bisa merasakannya.

Kepala Kuroko tertunduk. Menyembunyikan matanya yang berliang air mata bahagia. "Kenapa Akashi-_kun_ gak bilang…. Aku takut kamu tidak hadir disaat aku lagi butuh kamu."

Akashi sedikit membungkuk. Kedua tangannya menangkup kedua pipi tembam Kuroko dan menyelam jauh dalam aquamarine. "Hey, sudah jangan menangis ya? Aku sudah berjanji akan hadir bersamamu di hari kamu mengucap janji, kan?"

Kuroko memukul dada bidang Akashi. "Ya iyalah kamu datang! Kamu mau membiarkan aku berjalan tanpa ada yang menungguku di altar?!"

Akashi tertawa renyah. "Iya, iya. Maaf ya, Sayang. Tak akan aku ulangi."

"Ekhem," suara dari pastur akhirnya berani menyela dua calon suami-istri yang sedari tadi berdebat ini. "Jadi, bisa kita mulai acaranya?"

* * *

Walau agak malu dan merasa konyol karena teriak-teriak di altar, sekarang Kuroko—ah, Akashi Tetsuya, sudah bisa tersenyum bahagia melihat akhir dari dua minggu penuh penderitaannya.

Saat ini Nyonya dan Tuan Akashi sedang duduk di pelaminan. Kedua tangan bertaut. Masing-masing tangan sudah tersemat cincin pengantin yang terbuat dari Zirconium. Mereka berkali-kali mengucap terimakasih pada para tamu undangan dan kolega yang telah hadir.

"_Huweeeee_ Kuroko-_cchi_ sudah ada yang punya _huweeeee_." Inimah cuekin aja. Kise Ryouta sejak tadi tidak berhenti mewek apalagi sejak diseret untuk salaman ke pengantin baru.

"Berisik BaKise. Malu-maluin aja tahu gak?!" Aomine Daiki kesulitan membungkam makhluk kuning di keteknya. "AhoMine-cchi, ketekmu bau-_ssu_!"

"Tetsu-_kun_! Moga bahagia dengan hidup barumu ya. Aku doakan yang terbaik walau hatiku tersakiti." Kali ini, Momoi Satsuki selaku mantan manager berucap salam dengan sapu tangan yang sejak tadi menyapu matanya.

Kuroko speechless. Akashi cuek bebek.

"Abaikan saja mereka semua_-nanodayo_. Ngomong-ngomong, selamat atas pernikahanmu ya, Kuroko, Akashi." Akhirnya, ada juga satu yang masih waras.

"_Arigatou_, Midorima-_kun—_"

"Aku juga bawakan vas bunga polkadot karena vas bunga adalah _lucky item_ Aquarius dan motif polkadot adalah _lucky item_ Sagitarius_-nanodayo_. Tapi tidak aku bawa karena hadiah harus dititipkan pada _bridesmaid-nanodayo_."

"A—ano, Midorima-_kun_, sebenarnya—"

"Kami tidak butuh itu, Shintarou."

"Mou, Aka-_chin_, Kuro-_chin_, kalian lapar tidak? Aku bawa satu piring makanan dari meja prasmanan untuk kalian."

"Murasakibara-_kun_ tahu saja kalau aku lapar." Kuroko menerima satu piring _penuh_ makanan dari Murasakibara Atsushi sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Mou, Tetsu, Akashi, selamat atas pernikahan kalian ya. Ini pesta yang hebat." Aomine menjabat tangan kedua pengantin tersebut.

"Kalian makanlah dulu _dish_ yang sudah disediakan. Setelah itu jangan langsung pulang. Kita foto bersama," ujar Akashi sambil tersenyum tulus. Senyum yang hanya dia pancarkan sepanjang hari bahagianya ini.

"Ay aye captain!" Kise membentuk pose hormat. Lalu satu persatu member Kiseki no Sedai turun dari pelaminan. Meninggalkan duo Akashi tersebut.

Mumpung teringat, Kuroko cepat-cepat menyuarakan pertanyaan yang sejak tadi menghantui pikirannya. "Akashi-_kun_, kenapa kamu merahasiakan pesta besar seperti ini dariku?"

"Hm? Kenapa? Tetsuya tidak suka menikah denganku?" Akashi mendekatakan wajahnya ke wajah Kuroko. Lantas Kuroko menjauhkan wajahnya yang tersipu malu.

"B-bukan begitu… aku hanya terkejut."

"Tetsuya belum sadar ya. Aku ini hadiah ulang tahunmu."

"Eh?" Kuroko membatu. Saking stressnya, dia tidak ingat ulang tahunnya sendiri?!

"Selamat ulang tahun, Akashi Tetsuya." Akashi menarik tangan Kuroko yang tersemat cincin pernikahan mereka, kemudian menciumnya.

"Kamu tahu, Tetsuya. Sekarang kamu tidak perlu lagi memanggil Akashi—sahabatmu itu hanya untuk curhat. Kamu cukup memanggil Seijuurou—suamimu, untuk mendengar setiap kata yang terucap dari mulutmu, setiap keluh kesahmu. Untuk ikut bertukar pikiran denganmu."

Jeda sejenak, Akashi mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Kuroko dan berbisik seduktif, "Juga untuk mengatakan _aku mencintaimu._"

* * *

**E=N=D**

* * *

**_Fumy's Storieh_**

***U-Dab** = singkatan dari UW (University of Washington)

Halo minna-sama~

Suka gak sama ceritanya? Jadi, setelah sekian lama gak eksis di FFn aku balik bareng pair SEBELAS PER EMPAT.

Niatnya sih ini fluff. Tapi kalau enggak yaudahlah gapapa, kan latihan. (_aku merasa agak aneh pas mereka ngomong aku-kamu_) Gatau kenapa, selesai nonton OOR Ambition Tour with Orchestra, otakku malah lacar nulis ginian.

Btw, untuk beberapa yang masih bingung, disini aku ambil kepribadian Akashi yang Ore-shi. Aku lebih suka Akashi yang baik tapi menawan gitu hahaha. dan juga Ore-shi cocok sama konsep di fic ini.

Oh iya, padahal ulang tahun Tetchan masih lama. Tapi gapapa ya. Anggap aja kamu baca pas Tetsuya lagi ultah. _(I love the way Akashi called Kuroko as '**Tetsuya**')_

See u next time!


End file.
